


Blind Girl Has Nice Ass

by Writefuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, F/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writefuck/pseuds/Writefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Request] Kid Equius destroying adult Terezi's ass, as requested by Anon from HSG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Girl Has Nice Ass

It was a few months before Equius Zahhak's turned 5 sweeps old that he met gallowsCalibrator for the first time. She was a friend of a friend and had seemed somewhat shy at first, and yet after their first conversation she felt comfortable enough to send Equius pictures of herself before closing the chat. Her slow internet connection meant the .zip file took several minutes to download, and the quality wasn't great (was she blind?) but the girl's ass made Equius' jaw drop. Immediately Equius was drenched with sweat and he had to say it aloud:

"Blind girl has nice ass."

Immediately he closed the file and deleted the folder. This type of lewd behavior was unbecoming of one of his stature. She was a tealblood after all, and any physical attraction he felt towards her was purely coincidental - regardless of what his raging erection may have indicated.

Equius did not imagine the girl's ass. He did not think about how, if her ass was this full and perfect at less than 5 solar sweeps, how much would it improve once she reached maturity? At no point did the thought of Terezi Pyrope slowly stripping for Equius cross his mind, nor did he envision her sliding down her neat black pants past her full hips, allowing them to drop to a bunched up mess at her feet. He did not picture her slipping a thumb under the waistband of her teal panties and slowly, so slowly revealing her perfect grey cheeks, blushing slightly and shivering the tiniest bit as the bare skin was exposed to the cool evening air.

Equius would never imagine the girl bending over the edge of the recuperacoon, laying chest-first to support herself so she could use her hands to spread her ass, her puckered hole anticipating intrusion. The last thing on his mind was to stand behind her with one hand resting on the small of her back and the other holding his erect bulge, positioning it at her entrance. And obviously he was thinking of anything other than slowly pushing himself into her, her legs trembling slightly, a near-silent wince of discomfort coming out of her, followed by a soft moan as her filled her completely...

"Fiddlesticks." He needed a towel.

\---

The young man was awoken in the middle of the night, surrounded in flickering yellow and blue light. As his eyes adjusted to the lightshow, he became aware that he was somehow standing, naked, nowhere near his repuceracoon. Then he noticed the silhouette standing before him.

Equius was in a grungy room made of stone and metal, like a laboratory built into a meteor. The room was small and empty aside from some spare computer parts piled in the corner. In front of Equius stood a tall, green-clad female, who was somehow barely illuminated, despite being the source of the garish flashing lights. She was an adult troll with massive horns, flashing eyes, and a look of disinterested contempt upon her face. Her appearance was unmistakable, having haunted Troll culture since before recorded history. The Demoness, also called the Handmaid, messenger of the apocalypse and manipulator of time itself.

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short as she glanced down at Equius' manhood. She raised an eyebrow and gave Equius a look of mild curiosity. He blushed blue - she may have been a millennia-old demon, but the woman was an adult Troll, a redblood to boot... and Equius, less than five solar sweeps old, was standing naked in front of her, with a boner. The situation was frankly inexcusable.

"Equius Zahhak." She spoke with a strange accent - it was like Troll Japanese, but archaic, like someone reading poetry written centuries ago and in a dead language.

"Yes. Um." Equius was getting sweaty again.

"Can you confirm that you have just recently spoken with Terezi Pyrope for the first time?"

"I, er, have. Yes."

"Can you please confirm your age, in Alternian solar sweeps?"

"Four point eight solar sweeps." The question was a weird one, all things considered, but Equius couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Thank you. Please hold."

Before Equius could ask what she meant by that last part, the Handmaid vanished with a brighter flash of light and the jingle of a few notes from a music box. Without her illumination, the room was surprisingly well lit, if sparse. A minute passed, and Equius began to wonder if she was coming back, and if he even wanted to be here when she did. There was a door to his left, the type that slid upward mechanically, but it had no panel to open it on this side. He was just beginning to consider trying to break it down when he heard the same musical notes coming from behind him. As he turned, the Handmaid appeared with another flash, this time accompanied by another adult Troll.

Equius' was dumbfounded. The new girl - woman, really - bore an incredible resemblance to Pyrope. She wore the same teal Libra sign, had the same pointed horns, the same red sunglasses, even dressed similar. Apart from being more than twice as many sweeps old, this woman WAS Terezi.

"Terezi Pyrope," the Demoness said, bowingly slightly to her, "Please take all the time you need." And with no further explanation, she vanished again, leaving the young Equius and adult Terezi alone together.

Terezi sniffed the air once, and seemed to notice Equius for the first time. She immediately broke into a huge toothy grin.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed, "are you naked?"

She seemed very amused by this situation. Equius was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the moment, but it would be horrendously impolite and informal to show it to a lowblood such as her. Unlike the Demoness, this adult Troll wasn't an ancient time-traveling avatar of discord and unrest. She was just some woman, Equius was definitely NOT thinking about the fact that she was the most perfect Troll that Equius had even seen, imagined, or been naked in front of.

"Lowblood," he said, trying to sound authoritative, "Disregard my current state of nudeness. I must request the temporary use of an article of your clothing until such time as I am able to locate one of my own."

The woman burst into a fit of giggling, causing Equius to blush further and, annoyingly, his bulge to harden even more. "Oh man," she said, "Equius. You are just... bluh. That was too cute."

"Lowblood-" he began again.

"Quiet," she snapped, and Equius couldn't stop himself from obeying. "All those sweeps ago, when I sent you those pictures? I had no idea you'd felt that way about me. I was just trying to tease you a little. If I'd known how long you'd hold onto them as fapping material, I would've at least taken my top off or something!" She broke into a fit of giggling once again.

"I assure you, uh, miss Pyrope, that I deleted the images you refer to. It was inappropriate enough that one of your caste would send images of yourself to me. Had any of them been something as lewd as a what you are describing-" he was NOT imagining the adult troll's perfect ample cups right now "-the images would have been reported to the relevant authorities and there would be no further contact between the two of us."

"Liar! You're lying Equius!" she took a few steps towards Equius, backing him into a wall. "Damara - sorry, the Handmaid told me that a week later, you're going to smash open your computer, pull the hard drive out, and recover the deleted pics. And then you keep them on a flash drive in your sylladex all the way up until Gamzee... well until Gamzee."

"What does Makara have to do with this?"

"Nothing, shh." She was close enough to put a finger on his lips, silencing him and flying in the face of the entire hemospectrum. Equius was tall for his age and she was somewhat short for hers, putting Equius' eyes exactly on level with the spectacular breasts that he was definitely not looking at or thinking about right now. More importantly, the amost gravitational attraction his bulge was feeling towards her hips was clearly imaginary.

With a gentleness totally unbefitting of an adult troll, Terezi rested her hands on Equius' shoulders and looked down at him until he was forced to meet her gaze. "Blind girl has nice ass," she said. "People have been saying that for sweeps. I can't argue I guess."

Equius still found himself unable to speak. It wasn't because the woman's words were ringing in his ears. That would be reprehensible.

"Equius. Do you want to find out first hand if it's true?"

Such a thing would be totally...

Under no circumstances would...

Oh fuck it.

"Yes ma'am," he managed to say. In return he was met with her enormous grin growing even wider.

Taking a step away from Equius, she wasted no time removing her top, throwing it in the general direction of the corner. Even barely contained by her teal bra, the woman's breasts were drool-educing. Once again, Equius found himself without the ability to speak.

Giggling again, Terezi turned around, presenting her ass directly for the first time. As she cocked her hips and loosened her belt, Equius found himself hypnotized by the sight before him. The girl's ass, while still clothed, was more perfect than the combined beauty of every female troll Equius had even seen, in person or over the web. He needed it now. He couldn't wait.

"Please," Equius somehow managed to say, "quickly."

Turning her head to flash him a mischievous smile, Terezi said, "Straight to the point, no fooling around. I've always liked that about you. Nepeta is lucky."

Equius tried to ask what she meant, but was struck dumb for the third time as Pyrope dropped her pants and boxers around her ankles in one go. For a moment Equius was genuinely worried that he would pass out. Clearly blood flow was needed somewhere other than his brain at the moment.

The room had no furniture to speak of, so Terezi got down on her hands and knees , woofbeast-style. "Whenever you're ready," she said.

Equius stepped forward to positioning himself. He took a moment to admire the ass before him, running his hands down the girl's hips. An ass like this was a work of art, except more pure than anything a Troll thinkpan could come up with. The girl's ass was a product of nature, a naturally occurring beauty unique in the world, if not the universe.

"Equius?" she asked, snapping him out of his musings. One hand still on her thigh, he used the other to guild himself to the point of no return. The head of his bulge rested against her hole. The feeling of warmth made both of them shudder. Taking a deep breath, he began to push it in.

At first he was met with resistance. How could an ass like this not push back? He didn't want to hurt her though. He knew that in spite of the age difference he was easily twice her strength, and his bulge would be big even on an adult Troll. He pushed again, and began to slide inward. Her leg twitched involuntarily, nearly kicking him, and he paused for a moment.

"Sorry," she said.

The feeling of pleasing warmth increased a hundredfold as he slid further into her. Her insides were squeezing tight, as if they were trying to force him out but at the same time trying to suck him further in. At around the halfway mark, Equius decided that if she wanted him to take it easy, she would have told him. With a mighty push, he slid the last half of his Bulge into her all at once. Terezi jerked her head up and her leg twitched again, but she remaining silent apart from her heavy breathing.

Wasting no time, Equius began pumping in and out of her. At first there was only a fraction of an inch of movement , the ass was so tight. But as he went she began to loosen up. With each thrust their thighs slapped together and her whole body jerked with the force of impact. He began to pick up speed, nearly his entire length sliding in and out of her. At some point her sunglasses fell off and skittered across the floor, with neither of them noticing or caring.

Still on her knees, Terezi rested her arms on the floor in front of her, and rested her head on her forearms. Equius couldn't see her face, but her entire body was flushed teal. Her breathing turned to panting, her panting turned to grunting, and finally to moans of unintelligible pleasure. Equius was silent, his teeth gritted, expending all of his focus on the girl's ass and nothing else.

After what felt like hours of primal assfucking, Equius felt himself near completion. He considered asking Terezi if he should pull out, but it was pretty clear she was in no state to answer anyway. He gave one final thrust and collapsed on top of her, his bulge buried inside, spurting blue cum with so much force that each blast made her shake. She collapsed forward as well, and he lay on top of her, still shooting her ass full of his seed. It took all his willpower to pull himself off and out of her, and his final shot landed on a perfect grey cheek, teal and raw from the pounding it had received.

Terezi was motionless, laying on her stomach, Equius' blue cum leaking out of her ass. If she hadn't been breathing so heavily, Equius would have been worried she'd expired. He felt exhausted, and he could only imagine what she was feeling. After several minutes of silence, she turned her head to look at him, the rest of her body apparently limp.

"Worth it," she said, with an exhausted smile. "Totally worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Writefuck 01/23/14(Thu)01:31 UTC-6 No.58192231  
> Requesting shitty smutfic ideas  
> No gay stuff  
> -  
> Anonymous 01/23/14(Thu)01:32 UTC-6 No.58192263  
> Kid equius destroying adult Terezi'ass  
> -  
> Writefuck 01/23/14(Thu)01:35 UTC-6 No.58192315  
> Blackrom or redrom? I'm on the fence.  
> -  
> Anonymous 01/23/14(Thu)01:37 UTC-6 No.58192364  
> Redrom  
> -  
> Writefuck 01/23/14(Thu)01:42 UTC-6 No.58192455  
> Got a location/setting in mind or do you not care  
> -  
> Anonymous 01/23/14(Thu)01:44 UTC-6 No.58192487  
> I dont really care about the location  
> just give Equius a big dick and Terezi a giant ass  
> just like one of my /ss/ hentai


End file.
